


Sand

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, beach, reluctant suffer Len, sand, surfer Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a special surprise for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

“How much further?” Len asked as he frowned at Barry. The boy paused in his swimming to grin at his boyfriend.

“Not much longer.” Len rolled his eyes as he carefully shifted. For some god only knows reason Barry had insisted on taking him to a secret cove. The thing was Barry had insisted that Len sit on his surfboard as he swam them to the spot. Len’s own board was connected behind it. Truthfully Len wasn’t one to surf. Wasn’t really fond of the ocean in the first place, but he trusted Barry. That was why he didn’t complain as Barry insisted on this idea, even though the other teen had been swimming for four hours and they couldn’t even see the shore they had come from anymore. Len rolled his eyes but paused as the rocky wall finally gave way. It was a small sandy cove, surrounded by steep stone walls and a couple of caves. A tent was inside one of the caves with a boat by it.

“Here we are!” Barry announced happily as he sat in the water, waist completely submerged. Len rolled his eyes as he got off the board, pulling both in and putting them by the tent. He then walked back to Barry, scooping the other up easily.

“So… happy anniversary?” Barry asked with a sheepish grin. Len chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the brunette.

“Happy anniversary _Flash_.” Barry made a face at his nickname but otherwise didn’t protest.

“So how long do we have here?”

“Well I brought enough food for a couple days or so.” Barry offered as Len set him down on the boat.

“Just a heads up, we are taking the boat back.”

“Yes Captain.” Barry mocked.

“Hey, it’s Captain _Cold_.” Barry laughed as Len corrected him.

“I’ll never get how you can be fine with boats but hate surfing so much.”

“Shut up and rest, we’re going to have a busy next few days.” Len responded as he sat behind Barry, starting to message him.

“Mm.” was all the response he got as Barry leant into him.

“Thank you.” Len added as he pressed a kiss below Barry’s ear.


End file.
